A Star's Perfect Cherry Blossom
by Melancholic Star Deadman
Summary: Yuyuko gets an unexpected visit from an outsider that's not from the same galaxy as Eirin and Kaguya. Who is this mysterious creature and why does it eat like Yuyuko? Youmu's in for it now. Hakugyoukurou will never be the same after this.


Yo yo yo! This is the Melancholic Star Deadman! If you haven't heard already, my Metroid/Kirby fic fell through. Yeah, I know, but there really wasn't much I can do with that type of pairing, you know? So I decided to focus Kirby on the Touhou Project. Funny story about that, really. My initial encounter with the Touhou Project was I watched a series of fights that featured Kirby fighting other characters. Two of them play a part of the project's Super Mario World parody "Super Marisa World". Anyway, it'll involve him and a fellow glutton, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Gensokyo's resident queen of the netherworld. It's a shame how she ended up as a ghost, but then again, she was scared of the power she got and we all know fear is a terrible thing. Yeah, but I say so is doubt and anger. Don't quote me on that. I have read through enough books, fanfictions, and manga to know this is a fact. Regardless, here's my first one shot story about two of the biggest gluttons for many different reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Kirby, Yuyuko Saigyouji, her gardener Youmu Konpaku, Aya Shameimaru, or anybody else in the Touhou Project. Kirby belongs to Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, and Masahiro Sakurai. The Touhou Project and all of its characters and locations belong to the sole member of Team Shanghai Alice, ZUN.

* * *

**A Star's Perfect Cherry Blossom**

In Gensokyo, it started as a day like all others before it. However, in a certain garden it was a day that no one could have ever predicted or imagined.

Yuyuko Saigyouji actually had a guest over with her. One that didn't fear her or her power, loves it when she teases her gardener, and has a big appetite that rivals hers. What was the most shocking was that person wasn't even human or youkai or anything else that was common in Gensokyo! Many thought that person was manipulated to come to her, but then again, Yuyuko doesn't have that power. She can only bring mortal souls to death. How could she manipulate others to get within ten feet of her without being scared to death, much less manipulate them to death by her own hands?

Yuyuko was a pretty girl before committing suicide. Now she has maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair, normally surrounded by several small formless ghosts, one carrying a cherry blossom twig. She wears a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim, and a blue mop hat with a red ghost insignia on the front. (AN: I'm not a pervert, but I don't know her…Proportions.)

It didn't seem to bother her guest, though. But then again, when you're a cute, little pink puffball with red shoes who can suck up anything five times his size and copy the abilities of his enemies, oblivious to everything in search of something to satisfy your hunger(and bottomless stomach), and destroy dark enemies who have a ton of potential being wasted(AN: It's true!), you have nothing to be scared of. Though I'm not sure if you faced a ghost….

How he got into Gensokyo was beyond even Reimu Hakurei, the miko of the shrine that guards the dimensional gate. She told Aya Shameimaru, the land's residential reporter, that she was just minding her own business when she saw the little intruder come out of some mystical portal and stared at her before leaving, not giving her the chance to investigate what it is and why is it in Gensokyo.

Aya, curious about the intruder, decided to find it and see if she can get a word on it. Where he ended up, she might have given up because that's one place no one with enough brains wanted to go, but her pride as a reporter demanded she get that story.

Hakugyokurou.

The shrine that guards over the netherworld, the realm of the afterlife.

Who would be crazy enough to go there, she thought.

"Looks like that pink puffball is." She said.

She went into the den of Hakugyokurou, known for its cherry blossom trees that bloom very beautifully in the spring. The cherry blossoms were so beautiful, it was almost intoxicating, and you were practically drunk in its scent. The house itself was large as an infamous dojo, though some spirits would say it's smaller than the garden itself. (AN: Someone verify that for me. Thank you.)

She walked through the mansion, getting lost a few times in the process, until her face met the end of a katana, whose owner happens to be the gardener, Youmu Konpaku. She can only be described as a no- nonsense, serious, straightforward, and focused phantom-hybrid girl with no room for emotions, unlike her playful mistress Yuyuko.

"What do you want? I'm busy." She coldly stated to Aya.

Aya, used to Youmu's attitude, responded, "I'm here to see the person who waddled here without Reimu-san knowing and came here of all places."

"Hmph! Why should I tell you if some intruder is here? Now if you don't mind…" She points her sword towards the exit of the garden.

"But I have to find out about that person who came here! You have to let me see him or her!"

"And I say no! Now, leave or I'll be forced to kill you!"

"GHOST!"

"KKKKKKYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Youmu headed for the hills. (AN: Not literally, of course)

Aya looked to see who shouted the one thing Youmu doesn't like above all else. Fate slapped her in the face (or most likely Remilia Scarlet did) because she saw none other than Yuyuko herself. Who she was carrying brought Aya's attention to full swing.

"Oh hohohohohohoho! I love it when Myon-chan runs when she hears that word! Though it is weird and ironic that she is scared of ghosts when she herself is a phantom, which is a type of ghost…, do you think so, little one?" she said.

"Poyo!" it said happily.

"Um…" Aya decided to make her presence known to the two.

"Oh! Are you my daily snack for the day?" Yuyuko asked.

"No…" she said skeptically. "I'm here to find out about the intruder of Gensokyo. Who do you have in your arms? Is it an alien?"

"Oh, this cutie? He's an odd creature, isn't he? An odd, pink marshmallow… that's sounds sweet! Right, Kirby?" she squealed as she snuggled him.

"Poyo!" He said as if he agreed with her.

Aya barely contained herself. The intruder who got past Reimu was this cute, little pink puffball. She couldn't believe it, but then again…

"KAWAAIIIII!"

She can accept that.

She bombarded Yuyuko with questions about Kirby and what was he doing in Gensokyo and in Hakugyokurou. Yuyuko told her that she believed that Kirby came here due to a mysterious occurrence that happened in his world. She did not why or how it happened, but somehow he's here in Gensokyo. She also told Aya about the power that was used to accidently or intentionally transport him to the shrine must have been a power neither Reimu nor anyone else had ever felt or seen before. It seemed the more answers they came up with, the more questions they received. Kirby is definitely a mystery to them both.

"Even if he is mysterious, the one thing I do know is he's one heck of a glutton, even more so than me! When Myon-chan brought me my daily snacks, I watched him inhale each and every food on all the plates laid out in the table. Myon-chan couldn't believe it. There was another who can match me, whom I'm famous for, in eating everything I can get my hands on! He ate everything!" Yuyuko squealed.

It seemed Aya has heard enough. After doing an interview with the ghost queen on Kirby, she had more than enough to write an article on Gensokyo's cutest intruder.

As she left to write the report, Yuyuko carried Kirby back to the cherry blossom tree they were sitting on before being disturbed by Youmu's constant bickering with others roaming there. What was wrong with outsiders coming to the mansion for a reason that Youmu doesn't care about? Sometimes Yuyuko just didn't understand her gardener. At least the last one before her was fun-loving before he disappeared for who knows what!

Regardless, she never thought any of it as it never bothers in her line of work.

Back at the cherry blossom tree, Yuyuko set Kirby down on her lap and they resumed eating the food that was around them. Sushi, dango, ramen, meat, vegetables, cooked rice, rice balls, anything that was edible surrounded the pair as they wanted to chow down before being rudely interrupted.

Little did they know, a certain tengu would take a snapshot of the two while eating under the cherry blossom and Youmu screaming at them for scaring her silly that results in them laughing at her while she and her phantom self blush in embarrassment.

* * *

The next day…

"KYAAAAAHH!" Youmu screamed as she went to get the newspaper only to read what was in the newspaper.

"Oh, Myon-chan. There's no ghost around apart from myself. What's the matter now?" Yuyuko asked.

"Milady, look at what that demon wrote!" She said.

* * *

**Bunbunmaru News**

**A puffball is a ghost's best friend  
By Aya Shameimaru**

Gensokyo had an interesting time for a certain ghost. Yuyuko Saigyouji, our residential queen of the dead, had a guest over in the mansion of Hakugyokurou yesterday. But guess what? This intruder doesn't fear her or her power! What's even more shocking is the fact that the intruder is not even human, oni, tengu, vampire, phantom, or youkai! It's a being that no one has ever seen before! Anyway, after getting through without Reimu knowing, he waddled around for a bit until he reached Yuyuko's mansion, thanks in part of the scent from the food that attracted him there. She greeted him and invited him for a good cherry blossom viewing snack. Judging on whose viewpoint you want to support, they can be the best of friends or worst of enemies when it comes to eating because it seems there is someone who can actually match her in eating. She called the little guy Kirby after he said "Kaabi" repeatedly. Says it rolls off the tongue more. We do not know much about him but we will in time. Hopefully before he leaves. The two were happily eating their food before being disturbed by the mansion's gardener, Youmu Konpaku, also known as "Myon". After scaring off Myon before she killed me, the two resumed eating blissfully and watched the cherry blossom bloom and fall to the ground. I can only imagine how much Youmu has to pay for all that food, especially since she has two gluttons to feed for the moment. That may literally kill her! Go Go Myon-chan! Fight, Fight the hunger of your master and her new partner in crime! Protect your phantom-half for the pink wonder with a bottomless pit tried to eat it! Protect your master and lover, Myon-chan!

* * *

"Oh my! Well, looks like Aya has found out about THAT, Myon-chan. I knew it wouldn't be long before that event and Kirby would be in Aya's newspaper. Never expected it to be so soon, though." Replied Yuyuko.

"Milady! How can you be so calm about this? We must punish that damn demon for writing something like this!" exclaimed Youmu.

"(Sigh) Youmu, why must you resort to violence? Gensokyo has seen and felt too much of it." (AN: From my understanding of the games, anyway.)

Youmu paled. Yuyuko never calls her by her name unless she was serious and/or seriously pissed off about something.

"I'm sorry, Lady Yuyuko. It's just that I don't like it when everyone in Gensokyo to know about THAT, especially since then damn tengu tends to put things over the top if it were to get out."

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Myon-chan, there's more women than men here in Gensokyo. I highly doubt it's gonna make a difference. Look at the miko and her little witch friend. They practically have a little harem of their own!"

"That's because the miko has beaten up practically everyone in Gensokyo, ourselves included by the way, and that witch constantly seeks trouble everywhere unless someone has something to give to her. All of us respect them, but many of us are practically scared of them because of what they did, though the miko tries hard to convince everyone that she's normal."

"That's true. But we told them of our situation."

"Maybe, but that didn't stop them. What about Kirby, though?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you feel like they might want to see him?"

"Hmm... I seriously doubt that, Myon-chan."

"You'll never know, milady..."

"No, they won't. You forget Myon-chan, that I can kill them very easily should they get **too **rowdy for their own good. They may be powerful, but they are also human. And you know very well humans think of me."

Youmu agreed with her master. Humans feared Yuyuko because she is the harbringer of death that could pretty much kill anybody she wanted to and if she wanted you dead, you're dead, end of story.

In spite of everything that has been thrown in her way, Youmu is actually very happy that Kirby came into her and her mistress's life. Living in the garden of the realm of the dead can be at best dreary, at worst down-right depressing. She knows that she looks cold and calculating, but it's only because she never knew her own emotions or how to respond to them. It doesn't help that Youki, her predecessor, didn't teach her any social skills and as a result, people had made fun of her for it. But with Kirby, it seems her emotions just clicked. He practically treated her as just another person next to his fellow glutton, regardless of her expressions. He didn't mock her for it, she knew that when she picked him up, resulting in him snuggling like a happy, little puppy or kitty. (AN: I like kitties and puppies and I'm a guy. Strange, isn't it?) Even Myon, Youmu's ghost-half took a liking to Kirby. But that's probably because they're two halves of the same person.

Both of them, holding hands, sigh in content as they watched Kirby and Myon run around and play in the garden, knowing full well that almost no one will get their precious treasure.

* * *

All right, all right, all right. If you're wondering what the picture that Aya took with Kirby and Yuyuko looks like, look at my profile for the link of the site.

Warning: the website contains images that are not suitable for those under 18. Parent Discretion is strongly advised. I do not own the website or any of its contents.

Also be sure to look at my other fic, Super Mario Legends: Swords of an Angel, created by me and my Yoshi fangirl, Starrgrl24!

Another thing: Kirby Super Star is out for the Virtual Console! Holy Shit! I can't believe it! It came out on the 17th, 6 days before Super Mario Galaxy 2 came out! I'mma get both games! Until next time, read and review! Don't forget to look at my profile for more info! Peace!


End file.
